This study is designed as a double-blind, randomized, placebo-controlled trial to evaluate 2 different treatment regimens of GL701(DHEA): 100 or 200 mg/day vs. placebo in patients with mild to moderate prednisone-dependent systemic lupus erthematosus. The goals of this study are to evaluate the safety and efficacy of GL701 in pts. with systemic lupus erythematosus and to examine its pharmacokinetics.